typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Assassin Đỏ
|jspirit=セミラミス |master=Shirou Kotomine |alignment=Lawful Evil |phantasm= B |strength= E |endurance= D |agility= D |mana= A |luck= A |cskill1=Presence Concealment |cskill1value=C+ |cskill2=Territory Creation |cskill2value=EX |cskill3=Item Construction |cskill3value=C |skill1= Familiar (Doves) |skill1value= D |skill2=Double Summon |skill2value=B |skill3=Divinity |skill3value=C |np1=Hanging Gardens of Babylon |np1target=Anti-World |np1rank=EX |np2=Sikera Usum |np2target=Anti-Army |np2rank=B+ }} |qualclasses = Assassin, Caster | birthp = Europe from the Middle East | height = 167cm | weight = 51kg | gender = Female | sizes = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Poison | likes = Traps | dislikes = Deprivation | talent = Making poison | enemy = Shirou Kotomine | imagecol = Purple Blue }} là một anh linh được Shirou Kotomine của Xích doanh trận triệu hồi cho cuộc đại chiến chén thánh trong Fate/Apocrypha. Tiểu sử Danh tính Assassin tên thật là | |Semiramisu}}, .Sinh ra ở Syria, là thành quả của cuộc tình giữa thần nhân ngư và một gã đàn ông con người, cô bị người mẹ vô cảm vứt lại trên bờ sông .Cô được bọc trong một cái ổ làm từ lông chim bồ câu và được lũ chim bồ câu cho ăn bằng sữa cho chúng. Semiramis sau đó được tìm thấy và nuôi dạy bởi một người chăn cừu tên là Simmas đến khi cô cưới Onnes, một vị tướng đã cao tuôi nhưng sau đó cô đã bị vua Syrian-Ninus bắt đi- người đã đem lòng yêu bởi khuôn mặt quá đỗi xinh đẹp của cô. Điều này đã đẩy Onnes đến việc phải tự sát và sau đó Semiramis đã chiếm được sự ủng hộ của nhà vua, cô cưới ông và chính thức trở thành nữ hoàng.Nhưng chỉ vài ngày sau lễ cưới, cô đã hạ độc thủ nhà vua và sau đó trở thành nhiếp chính cai trị Assyria nhiều thập kỉ sau đó. Đây là trường hợp cổ xưa nhất của việc giết người bằng cách hạ độc trong lịch sử. Vẻ ngoài Assasin được miêu tả như có một "vẻ đẹp đầy ma mị" hay "người phụ nữ với sắc đẹp không ai sánh bằng " mang trên người chiếc váy " tối như những đêm không sao " nhưng cũng tỏa ra mùi hương cực kì dễ chịu Semiramis bookmark.png |Koyama Hirokazu illustration for Fate/Apocrypha bookmark. Tính cách Assasin là một người đầy nhiệt huyết, đắm mình trong sự sang trọng và " luôn toát ra một bầu không khí đầy ma mị". Kể từ khi còn nhỏ, cô đã được lĩnh hội rất nhiều lĩnh vực như là chế tạo ra mỹ phẩm, làm tóc, khiêu vũ, thêu thùa, âm nhạc và thiên văn học cùng với khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của mình, cô đã hút hồn rất nhiều gã đàn ông. Sự say mê của cô đã khiến cô bắt đầu cả một cuộc chiến tranh chỉ để dành một người đàn ông duy nhất và rồi cô hạ độc chính chồng của mình- nhà vua- để phục vụ cho mưu đồ chính trị, nhưng năng lực làm hoàng hậu của cô là không thể chối cãi. Bằng chứng cho những cuộc viễn chinh của cô có thể được thấy trên những bức tường và . Cô tin rằng đó là điều cần thiết khi đứng trên kẻ khác, tham vọng sâu hơn bất kể người đời nào.Thanh tao chỉ là thú vui của những kẻ có được thứ quan trọng nhất - quyền lực.Cô tin rằng đã là kẻ cai trị mà không tham lam thì còn tệ hơn cả bù nhìn, kẻ bạo chúa thì mới có thể làm vua Khác những Hassan-i-Sabbah Assassins thông thường, ấn tượng đầu tiên về cô ấy của Kairi Sisigou là một người không phải hoàn thành việc giết người một cách lén lút, mà tất cả những hành động đã được cân nhắc và dự tính trước đều biến thành hiện thực chỉ thông qua một cái nhìn hay lời nói của cô khiến cho mục tiêu phải chết dưới tay những người khác. Saber of Red so sánh cô với Morgan, mẹ ruột của mình,nói rằng Assasin " cũng có cái mùi tương tự như vậy ". Trong khi cô thường chịu tiếp xúc với người khác ( đương nhiên là khi cô đang đứng trên họ), cô lại dễ nổi nóng khi tình hình chuyển biến trái với những gì mà cô nghĩ rằng sẽ phải xảy ra, đặc biệt là khi biết rằng Caster of Red có những hành động vô cùng phiền toái mà đôi khi đi trái lại kể hoạch tổng thể của hộ Vai trò Fate/Apocrypha Fate apocrypha shirou caster assassin.png|Assassin, Caster and Shirou conversation Cô được triệu hồi bởi Shirou Kotomine và có vai trò mật thiết với kế hoạch cứu rỗi của anh. Khi đươc triệu hồi, những lời đầu tiên của cô ấy là "Ta-người được biết đến là kẻ đầu tiên hạ độc trên thế giới...liệu ngươi có chắn rằng mình đủ khả năng điều khiển ta- Nữ hoàng Semiramis?" Nhưng phản ứng của anh làm cô bối rối, hỏi rằng "Hỡi Nữ hoàng Anh minh xứ Assyria – trong Đại chiến Chén thánh này, mục đích của tôi không phải trở thành kẻ chiến thắng hay kẻ chiến bại, mà là một mục đích khác. Liệu nàng sẽ hỗ trợ tôi chứ??" Không thể hiểu được chủ địch của anh, cô thậm chí còn định tìm một tên bù nhìn làm Master cho cô hơn là phải chịu sự kiểm soát của anh, nhưng cuối cùng cô đã trở nên tôn trọng anh và xem điều ước của anh như là điều ước của chính mình. Họ điều khiển các Master khác trong khi Shirou chỉ đạo các Anh Linh khác thông qua họ.Cô không thích Rider of Red vì bản chất thù địch giữa hai người và cô cảm thấy Caster chỉ toàn là gây phiền phức thôi. Cô xây dựng Hanging Gardens of Babylon đóng vai trò như căn cứ chính trong khi tiến hành các kế hoạch khác Sau khi các Master khác điều nằm dưới sự điều khiển của hộ, cô đã dùng bồ câu đưa tin tức của Shirou về việc tổ chức cuộc gặp mặt tại nhà thờ Sighisoara đến Master và Anh linh cuối cùng Kairi Sisigou và Saber of Red.Sau khi Saber hữu hình hóa theo đề nghị của Shirou, anh , đổi lại, đã lệnh cho cô thoát khỏi kĩ năng Che giấu hiện diện Presence Concealment in turn, làm bất ngờ Kairi. Trong khi cô đang đùa giỡn với ông bằng cách cứ trườn những ngón tay lên tay ông, cô bị Shirou nhắc và quay lại chỗ anh trong khi đang cố nhịn cười. Trong khi được bàn luận về tình hình cuộc chiến diễn ra, Saber khá khó chịu vì Shirou cứ hỏi tên thật của minh. Assasin thì hơi nóng vì Kairi từ chối tiết lộ nó cũng nhưng từ chối hợp tác nhưng Shirou đã ngăn cô lại. Upon their departure, she immediately suggests sending an agent after them to kill the uncertainty of their future existence, but Shirou rejects it on the basis of keeping from infighting between allies. She scoffs at the idea, but he feels that they will cooperate so long as their interests coincide with the defeat of the Black Faction. He then asks her about the completion of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, and she mentions that the ritual will take three days. Their conversation is interrupted by Caster of Red's arrival, chanting a line from . As he is exaggeratedly disparaged by Shirou not being able to identify the quote, Assassin mentions that her knowledge only tells her that he is a "a famous writer of history." As he continues with his boisterous speech, her asking him for his reason for being there returns his tone to normal. Revealing that Berserker of Red has begun a march on the Black Faction, she is shocked to the point of losing all words, but Shirou is relatively calm. As he makes plans, Assassin is angered by the situation, with the unready Red Faction being forced into action against the heavily fortified Black Faction. As it is revealed that Caster was the one who encouraged Berserker's movement, she becomes even more irritated, but follows Shirou's command to alert Archer of Red to follow Berserker. Later on as Shirou attempts to convince the controlled Masters to relinquish control of their Servants to him fully, she bets him that he cannot accomplish it at the moment, so he loses a bottle of wine to her after failing. He wonders if the wine, a non-magical bottle obtained from an elder of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, is good enough for her, but she simply says that she wants it for the "taste of wealth." The notion causes Shirou to muse over the nature of kings summoned as Servants, and she describes what it means to be a ruler. She abruptly quiets afterword, apologizing that such thoughts must have been an annoyance. The conversation causes Shirou to think over the situation, noting that their positions would seem more natural if reversed with him as the Servant and her the Master. Assassin concurs in that she is used to being served, but that serving another is a new experience. Asking if he would like to switch, he declines due to her having been notorious as a despot in life. In a good mood, they repeat their original words to each other from after her summoning, causing a rare moment of uncontrolled laughter from Assassin. She mentions that the situation seemed absurd to her at first, but now she believes him to be truly fascinating. She gets a message from a dove afterward, telling of the situation with Berserker and then another with the arrival of Ruler. Shirou sleeping on Assassin's lap.png|Shirou sleeping on Assassin of "Red" lap Red Faction.png|The Red Faction on top of Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Semiramis seducing Shirou.png|Assassin attempt to seduce Shirou. KarnaandSemiramis.jpg| Abilities Semiramis poison attack.png|Assassin's unnamed poison attack c9uJuD2.jpg|Assassin's summoned Primeval Serpents Assassin is the oldest poisoner in the world who uses poison as her weapon, and she also has the capability to be under the Caster class. Possessing Double Summon, she has been granted the abilities of both the Assassin and Caster classes. It is an exceedingly rare trait possessed by only a small number of Servants, giving her the Class Skills of both classes, the familiars she would possess as Caster, and other shared traits. Her Presence Concealment allows her to poison without its effects being dropped as normal when attacking, and her Item Construction allows her to create only poisons instead of a multitude of tools due to her specialty. Her Territory Creation is linked directly to her main Noble Phantasm, Hanging Gardens of Babylon, allowing for its creation and Sikera Usum. She possesses Divinity from being the child of Derketo and a mortal. Her familiars are the grey doves that have remained her friends even after she became fully grown and left their care, able to control them through thought alone without any form of contract. She has spread them throughout the entirety of Romania to act as as a network of scouts to carry messages and collect information. Taking pieces of paper in their mouths, they can locate their targets, deliver the message, and immediately leave upon completion. They can track down magical energy sources, especially those possessed by Servants, allowing them to keep track of their locations any time upon entering the country. Development Creation and Conception She was designed by TYPE-MOON and illustrated by Shidzuki Morii for the original canceled online game project. References